


Hate at First Sight

by GingerEnvy



Series: WinterHawk Week 2015 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Winterhawk Week, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEnvy/pseuds/GingerEnvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arrow and a mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate at First Sight

## Day 2: Hate at First Sight (that turns into love)

The first time his arrow got shot out of the air pissed him off so bad he nearly had a conniption.

He wasn’t able to look around to see who had done it, he had to take out the mark, it was a convoy full of weapons and it couldn’t reach their destination. But apparently they really wanted to if they had hired another sniper to cover them.

Clint was still prepared for this situation, he pulled out another arrow, this one normal and then a second it was totally clear and was virtually invisible while in flight.

He pulled back and let them fly, the visible arrow was once again shot out of the sky, the clear one however hit it’s mark, right in the gas tank of the lead convoy, send it up in flames in seconds.

He smirked, then was able to look over to where he thought his counterpart was hiding, they were quite far away, making them a very good shot, Clint could only see a black form, and it was hot, how were they still alive? But then he saw what had to be a rocket launcher- aimed at _him_.

“Fuck!” he hissed and then he was moving as fast as possible, jumping from his perch and getting down and under a rock formation just as the whole thing exploded.

He just managed not to get shredded by shrapnel by curling in on himself, he only stayed there until he knew he wasn’t going to get hit with more and then he moved again, he had a feeling the man was not going to let demons lay, whoever he was.

Clint was up and running, calling for his extraction, he knew he couldn’t win this one, and said as much, thank god they had a Humvee nearby, Clint was jumping in the back and they were driving down a dusty road in seconds, and Clint really hoped the guy didn’t have a second missile.

He only let out a breath of a relief when they were ten miles back home over water in a quinjet.

Only then he considered how much he hated that guy.

“ _He shot my arrow out of the sky_ ,” he said incredulous, “That bastard is so gonna get it the next time I see him.”

The pilot snorted, but didn’t say anything, he was used to Hawkeye’s eccentricity by then.

* * *

 

The Winter Soldier never made a mistake. 

The first one in nearly 35 years was because of an agent with a bow and arrows.

He’d tried to take them out, he knew there was no other way his handlers would accept his failure, but when he investigated their perch there had been no body.

He was going to be punished, that he had no doubt.

He also knew that the next time he confronted the agent with a bow and arrows they would not survive the meeting.

* * *

 

Clint almost forgot about the encounter until he saw the sniper in black again, and oh, he’d spotted him before the sniper saw him he could take him out then and there, but that wasn’t his job, he was supposed to be there as cover, he couldn’t give his position away just for revenge, dammit.

He was frustrated the whole time, but he did his job while also keeping an eye on him, and it seemed the sniper in black was there for some other reason, he was waiting, doing what snipers did, waiting for a mark. 

And when his team went in, did what they needed and got out, Clint knew it wasn’t one of them, he thought of the intel he knew he had and figured ot had to be the man who owned the building, he wasn’t a good man, no but he didn’t think there was a need to assassinate him- whatever not his business.

He was about to pack up and get the hell out of dodge when something caught his eye, a canister rolled into the snipers nest and before he could move it emitted a gas and the sniper slumped half way turning around and probably reaching for a gun.

A group of five black clad people came into the nest and were probably about to kill the sniper in black and well, Clint didn’t really like that, he still had a score to settle with the man so before he thougth about it, he was drawing five arrows and then releasing them silently and with precision, each person dropped quickly from the electricity and then sleeping ‘juice’ as he called it, they’d be out for hours, ten at least, hopefully that would give the sniper the chance he needed to get out.

He nodded, and then packed up and was gone. The only evidence that he was there were the five arrows in the agents by the sniper in black.

* * *

 

The Winter Soldier never failed a mission and he was not going to let that happen today, he’d been ambushed, they obviously knew who he was, they should as the one he was there to take out was a Hydra official who had strayed, he needed to be terminated, he’d taken some underlings with him, normally he wasn’t used for these kinds of missions, but They needed to send a message.

He woke from the gas they’d used perhaps thirty minutes after he’d been knocked out, he confirmed that when he glanced at the clock, he was shocked he was still alive, even more so to see the bodies of his assailants already on the ground, he didn’t waste a second longer, however, he turned back over and lined his scope, he needed to take the shot before it was too late, his mark would be there any second he knew it. 

He was right and took the shot, then he was up and methodically putting his rifle away, then he turned to look at the bodies on the floor, now seeing things more closely, he was confused to see the arrows, he also noticed they were all still alive, he took care of that with ease and efficiency. Then he plucked one of the arrows off of the attackers, he’d never seen an arrow before, it was strange to think someone would be using them in this day and age.

 He took each arrow and then left the nest to his burn point where he burned all his evidence, including the arrows, he didn’t want anyone else to know about them, they would be his secret. For as long as he could hold it.

* * *

 

Clint didn’t forget him this time, and now was looking all over for his sniper in black but it was like he just disappeared, no one had even heard of such a person, not even any of his underground contacts knew of him, it was incredibly frustrating, but he couldn’t really do anything about it. In the end it didn’t really matter, he didn’t even know if he had saved him so he put it out of his mind. 

That was until his sniper ended up saving  _him_.

* * *

 

The Winter Soldier rarely took espionage missions, but this one took the finesse of a ghost, it was easy, probably easier than it should have been, all he had to do was plant a gas bomb and then get out. He hadn’t expected to find an archer there. An archer, if the quiver and bow on his back was any indication, why did that feel like important information? It shouldn’t. But somehow it was. 

In the end he still placed the bomb, but he lingered for just a bit, he watched as the archer stiffened, he must have noticed the gas, it was invisible and nearly impossible to smell, but the archer was good at his job. It would be a shame for him to be lost like this.

He waited until he slumped, after he’d called for back up, but even if they got there it wouldn’t be soon enough, the Soldier left his hiding place once the archer was slumped unconscious on the floor. The Soldier didn’t know why he felt the need to help, but he did. He removed his mask and placed it over the archer’s mouth and nose , and then he turned and left. His backup wouldn’t reach the bomb in time to save the others, but they would be able to save him.

That seemed like enough for the Soldier.

* * *

 

Clint was tending to his weapons in the Tower common room -“and how many times have I told you to not get bow polish on my couch Barton?!”- when Steve walked in supporting another scruffy looking man, Clint set down his bow and stood up, “You need any help there, Cap?”

Steve looked up and then at the man he was holding up, “No I-” he took a deep breath, “Yeah...could you get him some water?”

“Sure,” Clint said and then gestured at the couch, Steve led the rumbled man over to it and Clint returned a minute later with a bottle of water, unopened, he sat down on the table next to his bow and quiver while Steve gave the man the water.

“So...what back alley did you drag him out of?” Clint asked and only smiled when Steve gave him a disapproving look, “Well it only seems fair, since from what I’ve learned he used to drag you out of back alleys.”

“I was not that-” Steve started but was interrupted by a snort from the man next to him, and it wasn’t like Clint didn’t know who he was. But it was weird seeing the most terrifying assassin of all time, the Winter Soldier, looking like a scruff hobo. It had taken years for Clint to figure out that his sniper in black had been the Witner Soldier, he never spoke of it to anyone. Ever, not even Natasha.

“Looks like you’e been called out, Cap,” Clint smirked picking up one of his arrows and twirling it between his fingers, noticing the man look up and frow at the arrow.

“Those arrows...” he muttered softly ignoring the way Steve seemed to gape at the fact that he was talking, “They’re...yours?” he asked, blue eyes glancing up at Clint then back to the arrow.

“Um...yeah?” he replied, “That okay?”

He didn’t get a reply for a long while, instead the former Winter Soldier just stared at the arrow then he appeared to steel himself, “Can I...?”

Steve looked like he was going to swallow his tongue from trying not to freak out, Bucky was asking for something, without prompting! That was amazing!

“Hmm?” Clint blinked, ignoring Steve’s silent freaking out.

“Can I have one?” he asked and Clint blinked in surprise, while most people knew better than to ask for something like that, but Clint figured it was the first thing he’d ever asked for on his own in about 70 years.

“Sure,” he said handing it over, it was a normal arrow it wouldn’t be missed, “Can I ask why you want one?” 

He looked up, “I...I think it was important to me...somehow, for some reason...I can’t remember...”

“It’s okay Bucky,” Steve said, patting his back, “Don’t force it, things will come when they want, did you want something to eat?”

Bucky shook his head and Clint stood grabbing his things and heading out leaving Steve to Bucky.

He reached his floor, he put his bow and quiver down before heading into his bedroom, he pulled out a box then he pulled out a mask, black and with a filter, it had saved his life, he knew he owed a lot to the person who had given it to him, and he also knew he wouldn’t mind owing them for the rest of his life if he could, and if they let him. He would.


End file.
